


Лента

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, Prelude, binding kink, blindfold eyes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Дразнящее баловство: видеть нельзя, можно только ощущать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4533933
> 
> Посвящается одному хорошему человеку, который умудрился одновременно наткнуться на цепь и ленточку, словить краем сознания какую-то нехорошую мысль и известить меня об этом ;)   
> Но, бже, я надеюсь, что он этого никогда не прочтет.
> 
> Я не специалист по кинкам, но раз уж есть кинк на рисование по коже, то определенно должен быть кинк на завязывание глаз, да?)  
> И ещё чуточку связываний, хотя на этому почти не уделяется текста.
> 
> И да, попрошу заметить, что это хоть и PWP, но не энца. Совсем нет. Здесь скорее просто прелюдия, чем что-то большее, так что если вы считаете, что порнушка без упоминания половых органов - не порнушка вовсе, то лучше нам, дорогой читатель, распрощаться сразу, чтоб никого не разочаровывать)

      Синяя лента змейкой скользнула свозь пальцы.  
  
      Девушка сидела спокойно, подогнув ноги совсем по-детски. В ней не было ни подчёркнутой зазывной плавности движений, ни поволоки в глазах с ресницами такими чёрными, что они казались нарисованными углём. Только вино расчертило на лице широкую, с сумасшедшинкой улыбку, да лёгкая майка всё норовила потечь по покатым плечам.  
  
       — Ты точно в этом уверен?   
  
      Усмешка — _он_ -то был абсолютно уверен, и необычность момента уже отдавалась щекочущим чувством где-то в основании шеи. Потянулся на скользком полу, сел, ощущая спиной твёрдый деревянный подлокотник кресла — в шее словно засвербило сильнее. Он подтянулся ещё выше, пытаясь перебить холодом полированного дерева это нетерпеливое ощущение.  
  
      Она подобралась ближе, медленно подалась вперёд, словно большая ленивая кошка. Синяя лента в руке перетекала причудливыми бликами под электрическим светом, гипнотизируя и напоминая о неотвратимости момента.   
  
       — Закрой глаза, — певуче протянула она, впервые за последние минут настойчиво поймав его взгляд. И по спине пробежал холодок — перспектива ничего не видеть была… странной. Однако он опустил веки, и синяя лента опоясала голову, смяв непослушные кудри.   
  
      Узел затянулся, и она чуть отпрянула, словно оценивая. Лента перечеркнула знакомое лицо, переиначив черты. И отчего-то хотелось представить, что его глаза такого же прекрасного, королевски-синего оттенка, а не вымыто-голубые, почти чисто-серые.  
  
      Пьяная улыбка стала чуть шире, в тёмные глаза словно плеснули азарта. Она снова потянулась к чужому телу, словно любопытный дикий зверёк. Опасливо, едва касаясь носом кожи, прошлась вдоль линии выреза футболки, сосредоточенно дыша. Дразня. Не касаясь руками, вообще почти не дотрагиваясь.  
  
      Он фыркнул не то возмущённо, не то разочарованно, и потянулся к ней руками, желая прижать ближе, но получил лишь возмущённый шлепок по ладони.  
  
       — Мы так не договаривались!  
  
       — Тогда почему ты ничего не делаешь?  
  
      И тут словно кто-то подлил катализатор в спёртый, насыщенный алкогольными парами воздух; футболку поспешно отбросили в сторону, и она осела на полу бесформенной кучей, тут же забытая. Но прикосновения всё равно были редкими, точечными — как маленькие заряды, пробегающие по коже.  
  
      А тут и в шутку вытащенная из какого-то ящика цепь неожиданно пришлась очень кстати.  
  
      Быстрый взгляд на стянутые за головой руки, отброшенные назад волосы, которые вдруг стали жутко мешать — и она опять сосредоточилась на синей-синей ленте поперёк лица. Та почему-то притягивала к себе, манила контрастом на светлой коже, будто просилась, чтобы её сорвали, чтобы он смог _видеть_. А цепь на свету чудилась благородно-серебряной, виделась странным узором вдоль и поперёк проступивших вен на запястьях. Странный символ побеждённости и покорности — и почему он желал испытать именно это?  
  
      Раздражённое движение головой, взгляд ниже. Она протянула руку и прикоснулась к его коже, скорее угадав, чем ощутив твёрдость рёбер — будто строгие лады гитары сквозь толстый чехол. Подавшись мимолетному порыву, скользнула рукой ниже, едва-едва перебирая пальцами, словно играя замысловатый пассаж. И в этот момент он наконец потянулся к ней, точно отзывчивый инструмент, и рвано вздохнул.  
  
      Началась _её_ симфония.  
  
      Вверх-вниз по бокам, легкие касания шеи, резче обозначившийся кадык. Руки назад — очертить острые лопатки под резкий прогиб спины. Одежда вдруг стала будто свинцовой, неудобной, колкой — совсем не к месту, долой. И откуда-то изнутри лезло необузданное желание прикасаться, пусть даже кожа стала неприятно-липкой, как мёд. Тактильного контакта уже не хватало, идея с цепью казалась дурацкой. Она понимала: сама нарушит правила игры — сама призовёт не оговоренный финал, но играть как прежде уже не может.  
  
      Порывистыми, ломанными движениями она потянулась к его рукам, пытаясь их высвободить. Он понял её желание сразу же, сам принялся вырывать руки из неумелого переплетения металла, царапая светлую кожу, только бы снова получить возможность дотрагиваться, и как можно скорее. Она спешно высвободила одну руку, прижалась губами к крохотным пятнышкам крови на разодранной коже, к ветвистому дереву сосудов, а потом, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть — и не выдержит, схватила его за запястье и стала направлять.  
  
      Он замер, почти забывая вздохнуть. Безумно хотелось сорвать проклятую ленту и посмотреть на выражение её лица. Но видеть было нельзя, и это начинало вызывать пока ещё контролируемое недовольство. Но чувствовать и правда было _недостаточно_. И он, сосредоточенно хмурясь, пытался воссоздать картинку в мозгу — то, что слишком часто видел, но не решался коснуться.  
  
      У шеи волосы были недлинными и мягкими-мягкими, почти как пух, но в них всё равно путались напряжённо зажатые пальцы. Сама кожа оказалась неожиданно холодной, немного потной. Ключицы были такими острыми и напряженными, что казалось — отлиты из металла. Он, осмелев, очертил их пальцами до маленьких плеч и сам задышал тихо-тихо, чтобы улавливать её участившиеся громкие вздохи, чёткие, словно удары метронома. Так и тянуло не просто проскользить кончиками пальцев по коже, а то отрывать их, то снова прикасаться, будто играя на фортепиано; но она вела его руку дальше.  
  
      Он стряхнул цепь со второго запястья, но своевольничать ему всё равно не дали, ведя по телу так, как хотелось _ей_.  
  
      Не успел он задуматься об этом, как вдруг понял: она притянула его ладонь к груди; гладкая ткань майки, которую почему-то так и не сняли, жутко мешала, скользила и немного липла к коже, не давая ничего прочувствовать. Только пьяно пульсировало сердце, наполняя стуком грудную клетку, и это в прикосновении слышалось очень хорошо.   
  
      Другой руке стало слишком тепло; у него словно что-то стрельнуло в голове, когда пришло осознание, чего именно он сейчас касается через ткань. Становилось почти невозможно терпеть. Он почти инстинктивно сжал другую ладонь, которая всё еще обхватывала мягкую грудь, — услышал короткое недовольное шипение, но в тот же момент она нетерпеливо потянулась навстречу, словно желая вжаться в его руки, полностью погрузиться в большие ладони.  
  
      Она все ластилась, тянулась, не в силах унять взошедшее внутри обжигающее солнце, не замечая, что её мелодия давно оборвалась, и утрачена главная партия — да что там, она не замечала, что сама уже инструмент, певучая скрипка в его руках.   
  
      Ещё одно короткое движение бедрами — и он не выдержал, вырвал руки из слабого, почти невесомого захвата. Лента была тут же резко сорвана с глаз; лёгкое едва одетое тело опрокинуто на край ковра. Стало ясно, что нарушены все мыслимые и немыслимые правила игры, но это уже не имело для него никакого значения. Значение имели только лихорадочно блестящие глаза с расширившимися зрачками, потрескавшиеся губы, задравшаяся майка, стёкшая белизной почти до самого подбородка, обнажившая тёмно-коричневые соски, быстро двигающийся в такт дыханию живот с тонкой чертой убегающих вниз от пупка черных волосков.  
  
      Падение на пол вышибло из неё ведь дух, нагнало немыслимый животный страх, но его голубые глаза пригвоздили её к месту, словно глупого кролика, готового прыгнуть в пасть к удаву. Она не могла найти в себе сил сдвинуться. Такого безумного взгляда ей не доводилось видеть ещё никогда.  
  
       — Теперь моя очередь.  
  
      На её глаза легла синяя лента.


End file.
